


BokuAkaKuroKen Oneshots

by saphire_blossoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_blossoms/pseuds/saphire_blossoms
Summary: I suddenly got really into bokuakakuroken and realized it was so rare that I could barely find them. So, I decided to make my own book for oneshots & headcanons for them. I might write mini series for them in different AUs as well.Also got into it because of the youtuber 'yuki x'. So, thank you to them for letting this ship live in my head rent free (I'm not sure of their pronouns).I originally posted this on Wattpad, my @ being @BNHAAAAAAAAA. I'm not sure why I named it that at the time but I did. I like mha but not my absolute favorite.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. About the book & my character headcanons

Here, I'll just be placing how I interpret the characters which is how I'm going to write them in this book as well but I'll mainly be following their canon personalities as best as I can too.

P. S. If you don't like how I'm writing the characters, you don't have to read this book. If you have any scenarios you'd like me to write, feel free to leave comments and I'll get to them as soon as possible. I also write in Third POV for these oneshots :)

**SFW:**

**Bokuto:** He would be very energetic and the type to get touch starved easily. I feel like he would also be the type to be clingy towards his boyfriends and would always like to shower them with affection whenever he has the chance to. When his boyfriends are busy, he tends to go into emo mode and that can only be fixed if he has the attention of at least one of them. His boyfriends all understand this and know that if they say it's too much sometimes, he'll tone it down but also be really sad which they don't want. He also shares a braincell with Kuroo.

Sexuality: Pansexual

 **Kuroo:** He's usually seen as a 'flirt' or a 'playboy' by most people but he isn't. He genuinely cares about his boyfriends with his entire heart though he can sometimes use cheesy pickup lines with them, most about science or math. He shows affection quite often to them but also respects their boundaries if they say it's too much since he sometimes doesn't know if it's too much. He just wants to show how much he loves them and that can sometimes make his partners uncomfortable if it gets too much to handle. I honestly think it's really sweet and really funny at the same time. He also shares a braincell with Bokuto

Sexuality: Bisexual, Biromantic

 **Kenma:** Most of the fanon Kenma I see has him being neglectful to whoever his partner is in the story. That's not how I want to write him. I honestly feel that although he plays his games a lot, he'd willingly put them away to spend time with his boyfriend/s. He would also find it hard to show affection sometimes since it's quite awkward for him but he'll force himself to show it from time to time even if it gets really difficult for him to do so. His boyfriends all understand this and always appreciate the effort when he shows affection. This usually ranges from hugs to kisses, etc. They also help him with showing affection when he doesn't know how to. Another thing to add, he has really bad social anxiety and low self-esteem [awww poor Kenma why am I doing this to him]

Sexuality: Demisexual, Demiromantic, Gay

 **Akaashi:** I believe Akaashi would be the type to show his affection but not as often as Bokuto and Kuroo and it'll also be silently. He would believe that the best form of showing love is through actions and spending time with the ones he loves. Sometimes he'll just be hugging them/being hugged by them when they're doing something, comforting them when they're down/sad, etc. He would also be the peacemaker if arguments happen and make sure that Bokuto and Kuroo don't do something dumb with that one braincell of theirs.

Sexuality: Bisexual, Biromantic

* * *

**NSFW:**

**Bokuto:** I think he'd be more dominant but not the exact opposite of himself like in most fics. I personally think he would be slightly rough with his partners but not too rough to the point where they don't enjoy. Most importantly though, he always prioritizes consent for anything he does and if he doesn't get that consent, he won't do anything. He'll also ask his partners if he's doing well and if they feel good because he wants to make sure they enjoy it just as much as he does.

I don't think he would have a kink or fetish for anything but if I had to choose one, I think it would be body worship if that makes any sense. Don't ask, I don't know either. I just feel like he would love to just spend time complimenting them and every single part of themselves that they're insecure about and kissing and cuddling them.

 **Kuroo:** Definitely a top. He will always prioritize them enjoying over himself, no questions asked. He also prioritizes consent like Bokuto and make sure that they're enjoying. I feel like he would also lose control a lot of the time and needs his partner/s to say a safe word so he knows he's going too rough or that they're not enjoying. When this happens, he feels really bad and apologizes [which they always accept] but there will still be effects afterwards. For example, he'll constantly check in to see if what he's doing is alright or he'll be super cuddly and clingy after doing the do as a way to apologize.

I think he would really be into roleplay, especially if it was like a kitten and his master. Don't ask, I don't know what goes through my brain either but he just gives me that vibe.

 **Kenma:** He would be a bottom just because he wouldn't have the confidence to top, sadly. I think he'd like to be a top because then he'll be able to give pleasure to his partners and show how much he loves them, even if his partners know he loves them and understand how shy and insecure Kenma can get. He would be the kind to try and hold in his moans since it can get embarrassing for him to make those kind of noises. I think that Kenma would honestly be the most comfortable with Akaashi or Kuroo since Akaashi completely understands how he feels even when he doesn't say it and Kuroo is his childhood best friend and has known him for the longest time.

I think he would have a daddy or a master kink. Again, I still don't know why.

 **Akaashi:** I feel like he would be a switch. With Bokuto and Kuroo, he would usually be a bottom but he would be a top with Kenma most of the time. I feel like he would be a soft top though and be very gentle like, not necessarily going so fast but making sure he hits the right spots if y'know what I mean ;) He would also make sure that they're all enjoying of course and will do anything to help his boyfriends enjoy more.

I think that he would secretly be into bondage. Don't ask, I don't know either. I think just the thought of seeing someone willingly trusting him to the point where they can be tied up and trust him just turns him on so much. Also he can get really turned on if he himself gets tied up.

Alright that's it for now! I'll also be adding warnings and specifying the settings of each oneshot e.g. canon universe, college au, omegaverse, etc. in the notes part of the chapter. This is how they should look:

Setting:  
Status: [WIP, Finished, Unfinished]  
Series or Oneshot: (This part will be if I want to write about different aspects of a certain AU in a series format or if I just want to write a oneshot of them in a certain scenario)  
  
That's mostly it! The warnings will almost always be smut, fluff, angst, hurt & comfort, a combination of some of them and slight of one thing.


	2. Bokuto is Sick [Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: College AU
> 
> Status: Finished
> 
> Series or Oneshot: Oneshot
> 
> Here, they are already all dating and all share a dorm together. I've never been in college and am not in college so please tell me if what I'm writing about is accurate. Please also leave any feedback about my writing and the story if you can! I really appreciate it :)

Bokuto woke up before Akaashi and Kenma but Kuroo was already awake and preparing breakfast for the four of them. He didn't want to get out of bed though. He was feeling tired and sick. It was like he was actually sick.

Sighing, he stood up and walked into the kitchen and hugged Kuroo from behind. Kuroo immediately recognized the spiky owl hair that wasn't so spiky anymore which concerned him. Bokuto's hair had the tendency to deflate if he was in a bad mood.

Either way, he patted his head before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning Bo. I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Is something wrong, Bo?" Kuroo asked with concern. Bokuto didn't reply and instead nuzzled his face into Kuroo's shoulder. The latter could feel the heat radiating from Bokuto's forehead and turned around, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Bo... You're burning up. Go back to bed, Bo." Bokuto let out a whine and hugged Kuroo tighter.

"Cuddle me." Kuroo sighed.

"I have classes soon, Bo. It's hard to catch up when you're majoring chemistry." Bokuto teared up and loosened his grip on Kuroo. Kuroo knew he was sad and it broke his heart. He made up his mind: Bokuto was more important than college. It's not like he can't catch up.

"Alright..." Bokuto said quietly and was about to go but Kuroo held him tightly by his waist.

"I can skip class for you. You're more important than class. Do you want me to wake up Akaashi and Kenma too?" Bokuto shook his head.

"I don't wanna disturb them too." Bokuto mumbled.

"Disturb who?" Kenma asked while walking into the kitchen, leaving a kiss on Bokuto's and Kuroo's cheek respectively. Both kissed Kenma's cheeks and he immediately noticed something wrong with Bokuto. Instead of voicing his question, he slipped in between Bokuto and Kuroo and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's upper body. Bokuto's heart melted at the little gesture from Kenma and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I think I caught a cold." Bokuto mumbled. Kenma nodded and slipped out of the hug. He got both of their hands and walked in the direction of their beds. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to drag the two 6ft men and ended up sighing.

"We're going there, pudding." Kuroo said with a smile while bringing Bokuto with him to his bed. He laid Bokuto down before going to his part of the room and getting a thermometer. It was the type to be placed in the ear.

"Here Bo. Take your temperature then show it to us." Kuroo said.

"Go to class Kuro. Akaashi and I can take care of him." Kenma said quietly, fiddling his fingers together.

"Are you sure, pudding?" Kenma nodded. "Thank you. Text me if you need some help and I'll try to answer as soon as I can."

Kuroo gave Kenma and Bokuto a kiss on the lips before waving and getting a shoulder bag and leaving. Bokuto handed Kenma the thermometer.

 _38\. 9 degrees_ Kenma thought. He silently climbed up the ladder connected to Bokuto's bed and climbed up to wake up Akaashi who was asleep on the top bunk. Akaashi groaned quietly but opened his eyes. He slightly jumped at the slightly hazel and yellow eyes that stared right at him before sitting up.

"Yes Kenma, darling?" Kenma slightly blushed before climbing down the ladder and gesturing for him to come down as well. He did just that and looked at Bokuto who was hugging onto a pillow tightly then back at Kenma who held out a thermometer.

"Are you sick, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto whined and reached out to Akaashi and Kenma.

"Cuddles."

"I'll make some soup for him and mix in some medicine while I'm at it. Can you cuddle with him for now?" Akaashi asked Kenma. He nodded and Akaashi smiled.

"Thank you Kenma." Kenma gave a small smile back before slipping into the bed with Bokuto. The latter immediately hugged Kenma nuzzling his head into his neck. Kenma blushed at the action but melted into Bokuto's chest.

"How are you feeling, Bo?" Kenma asked softly.

"Better now that you're here." Bokuto answered, kissing the skin of Kenma's neck softly. He slightly shivered while running his hands through his hair. Kenma was feeling quite awkward but he continued pushing himself to try and show more affection since he knew that Bokuto needed it right now.

"Thank you for cuddling with me." Bokuto said sleepily. Kenma smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep, Bo." He whined again.

"If I sleep, you won't be here when I wake up." Bokuto whined.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Bokuto looked up at him.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Kenma and Bokuto locked pinkies under the blanket and Bokuto was finally able to sleep peacefully with a smile on his face.

Kenma continued running his hands through Bokuto's hair, slowly getting tired again. After all, he had stayed up quite late finishing some coding and his math project.

"Akaashi...?" Kenma called out quietly. Unfortunately, Akaashi couldn't hear him and he didn't want to wake Bokuto up. Should he just fall asleep?

 _Screw it. I'm tired._ Was his mindset and he closed his eyes.

In the kitchen, Akaashi was making some miso soup for Bokuto that they could also eat for lunch and dinner as a side.

 _Is Bokuto-san alright? Is Kenma alright? I really hope they're both alright. Is Kuroo-san alright too? Keiji, you're worrying too much. Bokuto-san is sick but he'll be better in no time. Kenma would tell Bokuto-san if he was uncomfortable. Kuroo's probably doing alright in class._ That was going through Akaashi's mind while making it.

Meanwhile with Kuroo, he could barely focus on class. He was so worried about his boyfriends, especially Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi.

 _Wait that's all of them._ He sighed and tried to focus on class but just couldn't.

* * *

Kuroo's literature class just ended and he rushed back to their dorms to check up on his boyfriends. He ran straight past the other students and went to his dorm. He got his keys out and unlocked the door. His panic wasn't necessary.

Kenma was on the floor playing with his switch, Akaashi was sitting on Bokuto's lap and feeding him while Bokuto hugged Akaashi. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief and closed the door, placing his bag on the floor and removing his shoes.

"Tadaima." Kuroo greeted. All attention was on him now.

"Kuro!!" Bokuto and Kenma exclaimed.

"Kuro-san." Akaashi said with a small smile.

Kuroo's heart melted at the reactions of all his boyfriends before going to all of them and kissing them.

"Was everything alright while I was gone?" Kuroo asked while placing his hand on Bokuto's forehead. It was a bit cooler than earlier that morning.

"Yup. Kuro?" Kenma asked while reaching his hands out. Kuroo laughed a bit and walked towards Kenma, picking him up and carrying him before sitting down on one of the chairs next to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"My next class is at 2 so I'll stay here for a while. What happened to your classes by the way?" Kuroo asked.

"When I had class, Akaashi took care of Bo and vice versa. When we both had class at the same time, the one whose work was easiest to catch up on would stay with Bo." Kenma said. Bokuto felt sad and squeezed tighter onto Akaashi.

"Sorry guys. I made you worry a lot and miss classes." Bokuto said, going into emo mode and his hair deflating.

"Don't apologize, Bo." Akaashi said, getting rid of the honorific at the end of his name and replacing it with the nickname Kuroo and Kenma always use this once.

"Yeah. It's not your fault you got sick." Kuroo added and Kenma nodded in agreement. Bokuto frowned even more and rested his head on Akaashi's shoulder.

"Akaashi... Kuro... Kenma... I love you all so much." They all smiled.

"We love you too, Bo. I love all of you too." Kenma said quietly. They all smiled even wider since Kenma found it hard to say those kind of things most of the time.

"I love you all too." Kuroo said.

"Same. I love you guys so much." Akaashi finally said.

"I wish we could all cuddle together." Bokuto mumbled.

"I do too. When we all finish university, let's find a house for us to share in the future." Kuroo added. Kenma and Akaashi nodded before a ringing came from Akaashi's phone. He picked it up before offing it.

"I have class in about 30 minutes in the east building. I'm going to go now." Akaashi said, getting off of Bokuto's lap.

"Cya Akaashi." They greeted at the same time.

"Cya guys. Love you all." Akaashi said, putting on his shoes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He left their dorm so it was now Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma together.

"Bo, can you take your temperature again please?" Kuroo asked and Bokuto nodded. He got the thermometer from beside his bedside table and took his temperature.

"38.5 degrees."

"I'm glad it's going down. I think a good night's rest will be able to cure your fever." Kenma said but Bokuto shook his head.

"Only kisses and cuddles from all of you will cure my fever." Kuroo laughed while Kenma smiled softly and both left kisses on Bokuto's face. He laughed a bit since it was so ticklish.

"Best fever ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this oneshot. I hope anybody who reads this enjoyed it :) I changed it a bit from the one I posted in Wattpad btw. I'll be writing more soon but they might not be very often. As much as possible, I'll also want to try writing smut but I'm not so good at that and I don't want to misinterpret polyamorous relationships. That's all. Thanks for reading!


	3. Kenma is having a panic attack [Slight Fluff, Hurt & Comfort]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon Universe ; Nekoma
> 
> Status: Finished
> 
> Series or Oneshot: Oneshot
> 
> This is how I imagine Kenma when having a panic attack. I'm writing this based on how I've felt when I was in his situation in the story and how I would've wanted people around me to act. Keep in mind though, everybody deals with these kinds of situations differently and all feelings, be it anxiety, fear, etc., are valid. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

Kenma wasn't the best at group works, especially with people he didn't really know. That was something his friends, family and boyfriends knew very well. 

A lot of the time, he would get scared and shy. Presenting was the part that made his anxiety rise through the roofs. As Kuroo likes to say, _'Kenma's anxiety goes brrrrrr when he has to stay in front of the class'_. 

Unfortunately for him, his science performance task was a groupwork, meaning he probably couldn't have Kuroo help him with it. What made it worse was the fact he was with two people he barely knew. 

He had to make a presentation about heat, thermodynamics, and statistical mechanics. Sighing, he went to his groupmates and sat next to them.

"So, what do you guys want to do for the project?" One of his groupmates, Yasuda, asked. 

"I can do the research part." 

"I can work on the slides." Kenma didn't know what he could do now. He really hoped he didn't have to present their findings in front of the entire class.

"Are you alright with presenting, Kozume?" Speak of the devil. Kenma hesitantly nodded, not wanting to refuse since he would be a useless groupmate otherwise.

"Thanks Kozume."

"I-It's alright." Kenma replied quietly. 

"Great! Let's meet after class today to work on it then." The others nodded and the bell rang soon after that. Kenma swiftly left the classroom and went to his usual meeting spot with Kuroo, under the cherry blossom tree. 

Kuroo was already there and he waved at Kenma once he saw him. 

"Pudding!! Over here!" Kuroo said animatedly, waving his hand as well. Kenma's face softened at his energetic boyfriend and sat next to him.

"How was class?" Kuroo asked. Kenma's mood changed and his smile faded. Kuroo knew something happened and he was determined to figure out what it was. 

"Bad." Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kenma shook his head.

"I don't want to bother you." 

"You won't bother me. I care about you and I want to know what's wrong so I can try to help you." 

Even if this was his boyfriend, Kenma still found it difficult to be open and share his feelings with him. His main fears were that he was being a bother and he didn't want Kuroo to worry. 

"... I have to present for a physics project." Kuroo's eyes widened, immediately concerned for Kenma. 

"Is it a groupwork?" Kenma nodded. "Then you could probably tell your groupmates that you're uncomfortable with presenting."

"But I don't want to be a useless groupmate." Kuroo sighed. He understood what Kenma meant since he had been grouped with freeloaders very often.

"If you say so. How about this: you can practice presenting in front of me, Bo and Akaashi. Will that be able to help?" Kenma nodded. It would definitely help him since he was most comfortable with them.

"Thank you Kuro." Kuroo smiled in return.

"No problem, Pudding. Now, let's eat." He nodded and both opened their bentos. 

Meanwhile in Fukurodani, Bokuto and Akaashi were also having lunch. 

"Bokuto-san, is it just me or am I getting a bad feeling that something might happen soon?" Akaashi asked as Bokuto took another bite out of his onigiri. 

"Just you." Bokuto said with a shrug.

* * *

Classes had just ended and Kuroo was waiting for Kenma so they could walk home together. Kenma arrived quickly and was about to tell Kuroo about them going to his groupmate's house until...

"Kozume!!" Kenma jumped at the voice before turning around ; it was his groupmates. Kuroo looked between Kenma and them before patting Kenma's head.

"Are they your groupmates?" Kenma nodded while he continued tapping his screen. 

"Yup! We're going to go to my house to work on a project." Kuroo felt slightly protective but nodded nonetheless.

"Stay safe, alright Pudding? How long are you going to stay there?" Kenma nodded again and finished his game, saving and placing it in his backpack. 

"Depending on how long the project is." Kuroo sweatdropped at the vague response before sighing.

"Just text me, Akaashi or Bo when you're done and one of us will pick you up." Kenma slightly blushed before nodding.

"Thanks Kuro. I'll see you later." Kuro flashed a big smile at him before they walked in opposite directions. 

The walk to Yasuda's house was silent with Kenma staying alert since Kuroo wasn't with him now and he didn't know how safe he would be. Being with any of his boyfriends would always calm him down and make him feel safe. 

"We're here." Kenma watched silently as the door opened and he was let in. Once that happened, they immediately started working on the project. Kenma found the silence suffocating since both were doing a lot of the work while he just prepared some index cards for the presentation and was mentally preparing himself. 

They finished in a few hours and Kenma had texted their group chat, telling them he was done. Bokuto replied almost immediately and it took him a few minutes to get to the address Kenma was at. 

Once the doorbell rang, Kenma said goodbye to his two other groupmates before walking with Bokuto to Kenma's house. 

"Thank you Bo." Bokuto smiled.

"No problem Kenma. Kuro mentioned something about a groupwork. Are you going to be alright?" Kenma hesitantly nodded which Bokuto caught. He immediately embraced Kenma in a hug. 

"Please don't lie to me Kenma. I don't like when you're not honest with us." Kenma hugged back and rested his head against Bokuto's chest.

"I'm scared." He admitted. 

"I know. We'll try and help you as much as we can. I hope you know we all love you so much." Kenma slightly blushed but didn't say anything, only hugging Bokuto tighter as a response. 

They stayed like that for some time but pulled away to get to Kenma's house. This was one of those times where Bokuto had the shared braincell which was clear because he wasn't as talkative as usual. 

He knew that it wouldn't help with Kenma's social anxiety since he also knew that Kenma was jealous of how he and Kuroo could make friends and talk so easily. He never really understood why since he never thought that Kenma had to be jealous or change. He was perfect just the way he was.

* * *

They arrived at Kenma's house and went straight to his room where Akaashi and Kuroo were cuddling and doing homework. 

"Akaashi? Kuro?" Kenma asked. Both turned their heads to him before smiling. 

"Hello Pudding. How was the group project?" Kuro asked. Kenma and Bokuto went on his bed and they all cuddled with each other.

"It was okay." 

"Do you want to practice presenting?" Kenma shook his head.

"Too scary." Akaashi kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, we won't judge and you can take as much time as you need. You won't be bothering us either if that's another thing you're concerned about." Akaashi was right on the mark. Those were the main things that were worrying him. 

"Promise?" They all nodded. Kenma got his laptop and his index cards, getting ready to present in front of them. He was definitely nervous but he knew his boyfriends would be patient with him, something he loved about them. 

"Hello. I'm going to be presenting about heat, thermodynamics, and statistical mechanics. First off, heat is a form of internal energy associated with the random motion of the molecular constituents of matter or with radiation." Kenma said quietly with a slight stutter. 

All three of them listened with interest as Kenma got more and more comfortable with presenting in front of them. They were all genuinely interested even if they already studied this. There wasn't a specific reason ; it was just nice to see their boyfriend present with confidence he doesn't normally have. 

"That's it. Here are our sources." Kenma said as he flashed to another slide. "Thank you for listening." 

All three applauded for him and Bokuto and Kuroo even cheered and tried doing this weird dance. Luckily, Akaashi stopped their shared braincell and hit them over the head with a book. Kenma smiled slightly, glad that it was over.

"Was that okay?" 

"That was better than okay!! That was awesome Kenma!!!" Bokuto said excitedly. 

"I agree with Bo. That was amazing, Pudding." 

"It really was, darling. We're so proud of you." Akaashi added. Kenma blushed in embarrassment but couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. 

"T-Thanks guys." He really was grateful that they did this for him. It helped calm his nerves down even if it was just a bit.

"No problem. Let's eat dinner now." Kuroo said. 

"Can we get yakiniku please?" Bokuto asked energetically. 

"Sure."

* * *

The next day came quickly and Kenma was even more nervous now then he was before when presenting. There was a feeling in his stomach that just made him want to puke but he couldn't. He could feel his palms sweating and felt like there was something in his throat that made it so he couldn't talk or breathe. 

His boyfriends were right outside of his classroom even though they had class. Kenma's mental state was more important then class. 

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Akaashi asked quietly.

"Yeah. Nobody's ever in the corridors since it's class time. Either way, fellow class skippers won't snitch on each other." Akaashi sweatdropped. Why did he listen to Bokuto and Kuroo's shared braincell?

"I don't think Kenma's going to be okay." Bokuto said with worry. Both Akaashi and Kuroo thought that as well after seeing Kenma walk to the front of the class with his hands shaking and him breathing heavily. 

As soon as he opened his mouth, no words came out. He was frozen like a statue. Soon, he ran out of the door and ran straight in the direction of the bathroom. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi quickly followed after him and went to the bathroom. Kenma had one hand over his mouth, the other on his chest and breathing heavily. 

Kenma's eyes widened when he spotted his boyfriends at the door. Tears soon ran down his face and he started sobbing slightly. They immediately ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. 

"K-Kuro..." Kenma hiccupped. 

"Sh. Look at me Pudding." Kuroo asked softly while holding Kenma's cheeks, and tilting his head upwards. Kenma's eyes were filled with tears and his face was flushed. 

"Bo... A-Akaashi." He called out, barely audible. 

"Kenma, try and breathe. I know it's hard but you can do it." Bokuto said and hugged Kenma slightly tighter. 

"I c-can't..." Kenma kept on repeating. 

"Kenma, darling, you can. I promise, you can. Please try your best and breathe." Kenma tried breathing but he found it hard to do so. He wiped furiously at his eyes before sobbing into Kuroo's chest.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Bokuto asked, wanting to help as much as he could. Kenma shook his head and turned around to lean into Bokuto's chest. Akaashi stood to the side but he had one of his hands intertwined with Kenma's, gently caressing his knuckles in a comforting way. 

"If there's anything you need or want, just tell us. Okay?" Kuroo asked softly. Kenma nodded but didn't say anything. The only noise that filled the room was Kenma's sob and his heavy breathing. 

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi stayed there, not saying a word and letting Kenma try and calm himself down first but they still did what they could to comfort him. 

After maybe 10 or 20 minutes, Kenma had calmed down tremendously but he was still sniffling a bit.

"Is everything better, Kenma?" Akaashi asked, kissing his forehead in the process. 

"Mhm. Why are you guys here?" Kenma asked. He didn't mean for it to come off as rude. Just out of curiosity since they all had classes and Bokuto and Akaashi were supposed to be in Fukurodani right now.

"We were worried about you and decided to skip class. You're more important." Kenma squeezed Akaashi's hand and the latter gave a squeeze back.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize Kenma. We all made the decision ourselves." Bokuto said softly, opposite from his usual self.

"Bokuto-san is right. We chose to do this." Akaashi added.

"So don't blame yourself, alright?" Kenma stayed silent before nodding.

"I love you all." Kenma said quietly. They all smiled.

"We love you too, Kenma/Pudding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I also don't know what grade 11 science is like so I did some research and apparently they study lots of physics. Again, I made some edits from the original that I posted in Wattpad. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and the next story will feature some angst, hurt & comfort and fluff. 


	4. Akaashi is insecure [A little Angst, Hurt & Comfort, A little Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon Universe
> 
> Status: Finished
> 
> Series or Oneshot: Oneshot
> 
> I honestly feel like this might be kinda bad and I don't know why I'm doing this to Akaashi. I love him so much. I'm also adding a small volleyball match but even after watching and reading Haikyuu, I still don't know all of the rules so sorry if there are any parts I got wrong. Anyways, let's continue.

Nekoma and Fukurodani were having a practice match in a few hours. On the ride there, Bokuto was cuddling Akaashi and using him as his personal pillow while Akaashi read a book, glancing at his phone from time to time.

"How do you deal with Bokuto?" Konoha asked, catching Akaashi's attention.

"I'm not sure either. I keep a list of his weaknesses in my head and I also spend a lot of time with him so I know his tendencies." Akaashi said simply. 

"You are literally soulmates along with Kuroo-san and Kozume-san." Akaashi smiled slightly and ran his fingers through Bokuto's hair. Bokuto was sleeping peacefully beside him with a smile on his face. 

_Bzzt!_ Akaashi's phone rang and he checked the message. It was from Kuroo. 

_[4:20pm]_

_Kuroo: Hey Akaashi <3 Are you guys near?_

_Akaashi: Yes :) We're a couple minutes away. Say hi to Kenma for me btw_

_Kuroo: Kk. Say hi to Bo for me too_

_Akaashi: He's asleep_

_Kuroo: aww ok :(( love both of you tho <33 you both give me sudden protracted cardiac arrhythmia _

_Akaashi: I don't know what you mean, Kuro-san_

_Kuroo: Search it later ;)_

_Akaashi: Alright. Love you too <3_

Akaashi knew that it was another one of Kuroo's science-themed pick up lines and sighed with a smile. They were so cheesy but so cute too.

"Akaashi...?" Bokuto asked sleepily. 

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" He pulled his head away from Akaashi's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"What time is it?" 

"It's 4:22pm. We'll be reaching Nekoma soon." Akaashi said with a smile. Bokuto beamed. He was glad that he could see Kuroo and Kenma. They normally go to their houses but now they have an excuse to spend time together and they can all walk home together now.

"So we'll get to see Kuro and Kenma?" Akaashi nodded.

"I'm very excited too." Akaashi added with a smile. Bokuto slightly blushed. Akaashi always looked especially beautiful when he smiled. He was always pretty, but these rare moments made Bokuto realize how much prettier he would be if he was more confident in himself and in his self-worth.

* * *

They soon arrived at Nekoma High School and Bokuto was running to the gym with Akaashi on his back. Their teammates all sweatdropped at the duo but shrugged and walked in that same direction.

Kenma and Kuroo were sitting on the floor, cuddling while Kenma was staring at his phone apprehensively. 

"What is bothering you, Pudding?" 

"Where are Bo and Akaashi?" Kenma asked with a pout. He missed his boyfriends even if he wouldn't show it often. 

"Aw I'm so glad Kenma has people he can trust and be comfortable around." Yaku said with a relieved smile. 

"See! Yaku-san isn't a demon-senpai like Kuroo-san always says." Lev said with a mischievous grin. Soon, Yaku roundhouse kicked his butt. Speak of the devil. Literally.

"Hey hey hey!!!" The sound of Bokuto's greeting rung through the gym and he immediately tackled Kuroo and Kenma on the floor. 

"Bo!" Kuroo exclaimed with a smile and Kenma jumped. Bokuto clung onto them and Akaashi stood to the side, wanting to join the hug but he felt too awkward to join. That was until Kuroo dragged him by the shirt and made him join the hug. Akaashi was surprised at first but his eyes softened and he melted into the hug. 

"Akaashi." Akaashi hummed when Kenma called him. Kenma gave Akaashi a peck on the lips. 

"You're so cute, darling." Kenma blushed and turned away from Akaashi.

"Kenma's blushing!! Kenma you're so cute." Bokuto said excitedly which made Kenma blush even more. He wasn't used to all this attention and it embarrassed him. 

Even though Akaashi wouldn't admit it, he wish he got that kind of attention from his boyfriends. But he wasn't as smart or as cute as Kenma. He didn't deserve or need that attention like Kenma did.

"Alright lovebirds and cats. Let's warm up and have a few practice matches." Fukurodani's coach said. The four on the ground all frowned before standing up. 

"Fine. Let's let Fukurodani get changed first then warm up." Kuroo said. Akaashi and Bokuto waved before going to the bathrooms and getting changed there where most of Fukurodani was already leaving.

Akaashi pulled his shirt over his head and was about to place his jersey over his body but Bokuto wrapped his arms behind him. 

"What's wrong, Akaashi?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Bokuto-san." 

"Are you sure?" Akaashi nodded. "I hope you know we all love you so much. If there's something you want to talk about, you can always talk to me, Kuro or Kenma." He nodded again and kissed Bokuto's cheek.

"Thanks Bokuto-san, but there's nothing wrong with me." But there was. He just didn't want to tell anyone about his many insecurities. 

"If you say so. Let's get changed now." Akaashi nodded and finally placed his jersey over himself and went out of the bathroom with Bokuto. He also placed his jacket over his shoulders, not wanting to show much skin for now. 

One thing that Akaashi didn't know was it was obvious to his boyfriends when he was feeling especially insecure about himself. They also knew what makes Akaashi feel better and what makes him feel worse. 

When he wore his jacket inside the gym, that was Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma's unspoken way of knowing he was feeling very insecure right now. 

"Bo and I will lead the warm ups." Kuroo told everyone. Bokuto just shrugged and went next to Kuroo, giving Kenma and Akaashi a big smile.

They jogged around the gym a few times before stretching and doing some drills that Kuroo and Bokuto led. After those were all done, they got ready for their practice game. 

Bokuto was serving first on Fukurodani's side and Yamamoto was serving first for Nekoma. After deciding with a coin, Yamamoto went first. 

He used a jump serve and Fukurodani's libero received the ball but it was now a chance ball for the other team. Kenma noticed this and took the chance to set the ball to Fukunaga since it would be too obvious if he set it to Kuroo and he also wanted to make Akaashi feel better since he would have a chance to score a point. Either way, Kuroo specialized with being a middle blocker and knowing Bokuto, he would make sure to hit Akaashi's sets.

A two person block was used against Fukunaga since he was quiet tall and Sarukui, their outside hitter, was there in case as well as their libero. The ball ended up going to Sarukui who received it and got it high enough to where Akaashi could set freely. 

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi said and set the ball to Bokuto who was getting ready to block. Kuroo and Lev were ready to block his ball. Bokuto was able to find a weakness in their defense and spiked the ball in between Kuroo's and Lev's hands, scoring the point.

"Hey hey hey!!! Akaashi!! Did you see that?" Bokuto asked excitedly. Akaashi nodded, smiling at the ace.

"I did." Bokuto gave Akaashi a hug and a kiss. 

"That was a really good set, 'Kaashi. Can I call you that from now on?" Akaashi lightly blushed but nodded.

"Of course, Bokuto-san." Akaashi was glad that set was good and his insecurities seemed to die down in his mind for some time. 

Time passed by quickly to them and Fukurodani won with 2-1. They all shook their hands before smiling at each other. They were all good friends after all. 

"Let's have a short cooldown then Fukurodani will get going." Nekomata said. This time, Yaku and Akaashi led the cooldowns. After all, they were the 'team moms', according to both teams. 

After the cooldown, Nekoma and Fukurodani went to change into some spare clothes since they were all sweaty. Nekoma went to their club room and Fukurodani want to the bathroom. 

" 'Kaashi!!" Bokuto said excitedly while handing Akaashi his 'Way of the Ace' shirt. 

"Do you want me to wear it, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto nodded and Akaashi put on the shirt, tucking it into his sweatpants and wrapping his jacket around his waist. 

"My 'Kaashi is sooooo pretty!" Akaashi awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not pretty, Bokuto-san." 

"Yes you are. I'll spike a volleyball into the head of whoever says otherwise and I'm one of the Top 5 aces." Akaashi patted the top of his head.

"No thanks. I don't want to bail you out of jail." Akaashi said but internally, he was grateful Bokuto cared that much. He never got that kind of love and care from his own parents which caused him to be like this when he matured.

"Hmph! Let's go to Kuro and Kenma." Bokuto whined with a huff, intertwining his and Akaashi's hand while dragging him in the direction of Nekoma's club room where they waited outside. Kuroo and Kenma came out of the club room first and were greeted by the ball of sunshine and Akaashi. 

"Hey hey hey!!" Bokuto said while Kenma placed his game down to hug Bokuto and Akaashi before going back to his game. 

"Where's my hug, Pudding Head?" Kuroo asked with a pout. 

"You don't get a hug since you stole my game this morning." Kuroo pouted again then turned to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Fine then. I'll just get a hug from Bo and Akaashi." Kuroo whined, opening his arms out for the two mentioned. Bokuto gave him a big hug first then Akaashi did so after. 

"PDA alert." Yamamoto cooed, trying to make the four embarrassed.

"At least we aren't simping over somebody who already rejected us." Kenma surprisingly said. The entire club room was filled to the brim with laughter, including a smile from Akaashi and an awkward Kenma.

"You just got roasted." Inuoka commented, still laughing. 

"S-Shut up!" Yamamoto said, very embarrassed. 

"Can we go please?" Kenma asked quietly to his boyfriends. He was feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he caused. 

"Of course Kenma, darling. Come here." Akaashi said to Kenma, opening his arms out. Kenma went right into his arms and snuggled into his chest. Akaashi smiled before carrying the smaller male. Kenma wrapped his legs and arms around him.

"Aww I wanna carry Kenma!!" Kuroo complained.

"After Akaashi." Kenma said. Kuroo smiled and intertwined his hands with Bokuto. 

"We're going to get going. See you guys tomorrow." Kuroo greeted with a wave before they walked away and out of Nekoma.

"So, do you guys want to go somewhere to eat?" Akaashi asked.

"Can we get yakiniku, 'Kaashi?" Bokuto pleaded.

"I want to call Akaashi 'Kaashi too." Kenma mumbled.

"You can all call me 'Kaashi if you want. Is everybody okay with yakiniku then?" Akaashi asked. 

"This glutton over here is going to be the reason my wallet is empty." Kuroo said playfully, rolling his eyes.

"Oy I am not a glutton! I just need more meat since I have more muscles then you." 

"But- Okay fair enough. And I never said I was opposed to getting yakiniku." Bokuto's hair inflated and he looked at Kenma and Akaashi who both shrugged. 

"I'm alright with it." 

"Only if we can get pudding afterwards." They both nodded and headed on the way to the subway station so they could get to a shopping district.

"I'll put you down now, darling." Akaashi said while he put Kenma down on the ground. Kenma was still playing with his game since he was in the boss level. 

"Kenma there are steps here. Can you put your game down please?" Bokuto asked.

"Not now Bo. I'm in the middle of a boss fight." Kenma said, his face scrunching up in concentration. 

"I'll carry Kenma down the stairs." Kuroo suggested and Kenma nodded. Kuroo held Kenma by his stomach and carried him down the stairs so he could focus on the boss battle. 

"Well crap! I wanna carry Kenma too!!" Bokuto huffed while going down the stairs quickly. Akaashi sighed and went down the stairs just as fast to make sure Kuroo didn't drop Kenma and Bokuto wouldn't accidentally run into a pole again.

Luckily, none of them did that and Kenma finished the battle right before they had to use their subway cards. 

"Did'ya win?" Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded, saving the game and putting it in his bag. 

"Mhm." Kenma replied, bringing out his wallet. 

"So, which station are we going to?" Akaashi asked.

"We're going to Shibuya. Nekoma is in Shinjuku so we'll have to take Fukutoshin Line. No need to change lines so we'll just have to get off at the right stop." Kuroo said. They had never taken the subway to the city from Shinjuku. They would usually go straight to one of their houses or they would walk there if they ended up going there. It was just late and they knew it would be unsafe at night.

"Let's go then." Kenma said, surprisingly eager to get there. 

"Kenma must be excited for his pudding." Bokuto joked.

They talked with each other on the way there, Bokuto and Kuroo mainly leading the conversation while Kenma and Akaashi also left their 2 cents. 

Soon, they arrived at the underground section where the subway trains were. They waited for a bit until the train arrived and there was luckily no one there, probably because it was already so late and people would probably be home already also because it was Friday.

"Kenma! Kenma! Sit on my lap!!" Bokuto said once he sat down. Kenma removed his bag and placed it in front of him before getting comfy on Bokuto's lap. Akaashi took a seat next to Bokuto but instead got pulled into Kuroo's lap who slid into the seat Akaashi was just in. 

"Kuro-san?" Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi.

"How come you always use -san with me and Bo?" Kuroo asked with a pout.

"Well, you two are older than me so I use it to show respect." Bokuto intertwined his hands with Akaashi.

"I don't want you to use -san with us. You're our boyfriend." Kenma nodded in agreement, even though Akaashi never uses -san with him. 

"But-"

"No buts, 'Kaashi. You're not going to use -san with us whether you like it or not." Akaashi felt uncomfortable with not using -san with them. It just sounded so rude and disrespectful and he really hoped that it wouldn't sound like that.

Silently, Kenma laid his head on Akaashi's shoulder before lightly kissing his cheek. 

"Please, 'Kaashi?" Kenma asked. Akaashi sighed.

"I'll try." Bokuto and Kuroo beamed with happiness before kissing his cheeks.

"Good. Come on, we're almost at our stop." Kuroo said.

"Already?" Bokuto asked and Kenma nodded, pointing to the screen across from them that had the names of each stop and which stop there were going to.

"You're right! Time flies by so fast." 

"I agree, Bokuto-sa- Sorry, habit. I agree, Bo." Akaashi said. It felt weird to not say the last part but that made Bokuto grin like an idiot.

"Akaashi didn't use -san with me!!" He exclaimed. Kuroo put a hand over his mouth.

"Chill, Bo. We're still in public." Bokuto's eyes widened before he put his hand over his mouth. 

"Sorry!" 

"It's alright, Bo. Let's go now." Kenma said, dragging the three of them out the door.

"Kenma really is excited." Akaashi commented while Kenma nodded.

"I mean, he is getting his pudding after all." Kuroo joked, just like Bokuto had earlier.

They walked out the station so that they could get to the shopping district but Kenma instead dragged them away from it and brought them somewhere else.

"Kenma? Darling? Where are you taking us?" Akaashi asked but Kenma didn't answer and just continued. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bokuto and Kuroo asked at the same time, their gazes telling each other that they were thinking of the same thing. Akaashi was even more confused and just felt left out now. 

"I'm taking you guys somewhere my family owns." Kenma said, finally replying to Akaashi.

"I knew it! Bro did you think the same thing I was thinking?" Kuroo asked Bokuto.

"Yeah bro!" Akaashi hit them both over the head. 

"Ow!"

"We're all dating. You can't just go and call each other bro even if you guys have been that for a long time until just a year ago." Akaashi said. He wasn't mad or anything, just wanting to say that in a playful way but it came out in a way that made it sound like he was genuinely annoyed which he didn't intend.

"Sorry." 

"It's okay, 'Kaashi. We know you didn't mean for it to sound like you were annoyed or anything. No need to overthink things." Kuroo said.

"I can't help it, Kuro-s sorry again, Kuro." Akaashi said, looking down. 

"We're here." Kenma said. They had reached a resort owned by the Kozume family. " 'Kaashi, I know it's really hard not to overthink which I know from experience. But you always help me when I'm insecure so I wanna help you." Kenma told him with a smile. 

"Thank you Kenma, Bo, Kuro." Akaashi said, tears pricking his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they fell and it broke their hearts. Akaashi rarely cried. They had probably only seen him cry once or twice the entire time they'd known each other. 

" 'Kaashi... Don't cry please..." Bokuto said while hugging Akaashi. 

"S-Sorry Bo." 

"No need to apologize, 'Kaashi. We're here for you whether you're feeling down or not." Kuroo comforted.

"Let's go inside and cuddle together." Kenma said and Bokuto pulled away but intertwined his hands with Akaashi's. 

The four all walked to the front desk.

"So, why did you choose here, Pudding?" Kuroo asked. 

"The suite please." Kenma said, handing over his school ID. 

"We'll get that for you, Kozume-sama." The other three's eyes widened. 

"Sama?" Akaashi asked quietly.

"My family owns this resort so I also have special perks." Kenma said with a small smile.

"The suite is ready, Kozume-sama." Kenma nodded and accepted the key from the lady and dragged his three boyfriends there. He opened the door and helped them inside, closing it afterwards and locking it. He tackled Akaashi to the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"It's okay, 'Kaashi. You can confide in us if you want to. We'll listen to you." Kuroo said, hugging Akaashi as well. Bokuto joined the cuddle pile too. 

"I'm alright guys... Thank you though." Akaashi said but a tear had run down his face.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but can we make you feel better?" Kenma asked with concern. Akaashi ran his hands through Kenma's hair and nodded. 

"Sorry if this is too much to ask, but can we all cuddle please?" Akaashi asked. He rarely ever made requests and the three hugging him were happy to oblige. 

"It isn't too much. It's alright to ask for things like cuddles and kisses." Bokuto told Akaashi, kissing his forehead. 

"Oh alright Bokuto-sa, gosh, I'm so sorry again. I keep on accidentally saying -san." Akaashi apologized.

"Again, no need to apologize. We understand it's something you're used to but we're all really glad you're trying to get rid of the habit." Kuroo said, gently caressing Akaashi's cheek and moving to the side so he wouldn't be squashing Kenma. 

"I love you guys so much." Akaashi said, tears pooling his eyes again. 

"We love you too, 'Kaashi. Can we all cuddle now?" Kenma asked and they nodded, getting into a more comfortable position. Akaashi was in the middle with the smallest boy in Akaashi's arms, Kuroo's arms around Kenma and Bokuto's around Akaashi. 

"I really like this." Akaashi said quietly, leaning into Bokuto's chest.

"Me too. How long can we stay here, Pudding?" Kuroo asked. 

"As long as you guys want. We just can't live here though as much as I want to." Kenma said, wanting to move in with his three boyfriends so they could spend more time together. 

"Do you guys want to stay here overnight then?" Bokuto asked and they all nodded. 

" 'Kaashi? Do you want to tell us about your feelings?" Kuroo asked. 

"You guys won't tell?" They all nodded and Akaashi held onto Kenma tighter.

"I wish I was extroverted like Boku- Bo. He somehow just makes friends with everyone and everybody loves him. I wish I was as smart as Kuro. I'm just barely passing science which is something Kuro is just so good at. I wish I was as pretty as Kenma. He's always so beautiful and I really wish I could be as gorgeous as him. He's also a really good setter and a lot better than I am. Then-"

"I know we said you can tell us about your feelings, but none of that is true. You and Kenma are both amazing setters, you're really smart but in different subjects and Bo is just being Bo. That's just the way he is and you're both two different. You're very beautiful too, Akaashi. I'm just saying my honest opinion." Kuroo said. 

"Kuro is right, 'Kaashi. You're really smart and pretty. You're much better at setting than me and Bo has always been that way and you don't have to be like him. Being Akaashi Keiji is perfect for me." Kenma mumbled, nuzzling his head into Akaashi's chest. 

"Akaashi Keiji, you're one of the most amazing and perfect human beings I've ever met, the other two being Kuro and Kenma. You don't have to compare yourself to us because you are perfect just the way you are and you don't have to change. There might be some things that we have that you don't have but that doesn't mean you're not good enough or anything. You're more than enough for me." Bokuto said, hugging Akaashi from behind. 

Tears had been spilling down Akaashi's eyes the entire time and landing on either the pillow or the top of Kenma's head. Kuroo saw this and quickly wiped away his tears with his hands.

"You don't have to cry, 'Kaashi. You really are perfect in our eyes." Akaashi broke down into tears, covering his mouth with one of his hands. 

That moment made him feel loved, something he never felt growing up. It broke his heart but also mended it together somehow. They all hugged Akaashi tighter and tried to comfort him. This wasn't something that has ever happened before

Every time Akaashi broke down before, it would be privately. He would go to his room and lay under the blanket, crying as he remembered all his flaws and remembered that nobody truly loved him, even himself. 

This time was different though. Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo were all with him now and would help him through all his insecurities. 

He cried even harder and held on tighter to Kenma, not wanting to let go. The latter hugged back and rested his head on his chest.

" 'Kaashi... You don't need to bottle up these feelings anymore... We're here to help you with all the demons in your head." Kenma said quietly, feeling slightly awkward but still wanting to help Akaashi.

"P-Promise?" 

"Promise." 

That night was spent cuddling and relaxing with each other. Akaashi was being a lot more expressive and open with his feelings too. Actually, all of them were. They all talked about how they had been emotionally in a safe and comfortable manner while cuddling. 

"Thank you for this, all of you. I really enjoyed it." Akaashi said honestly, giving them a slight smile but his eyes were still puffy from crying. 

"Not a problem at all, 'Kaashi. I really enjoyed this too." Bokuto said.

"We should do this more often if you guys want. It was really nice being able to talk about my feelings like this and hearing your feelings too." Kenma mumbled quietly, feeling slightly tired already which was probably because they had practiced a lot earlier that day.

"I love you guys so much. I'm really glad we're all together." Kuroo said and kissed Akaashi's lips lightly as well as Kenma's head. He couldn't reach Bokuto's face so he just intertwined his hands with him instead.

"Me too."

"Me three." 

"Kenma?" They looked at Kenma who was already fast asleep against Akaashi's and Kuroo's chest. 

"He really is our little kitten." Bokuto said quietly, holding in his 'awww's. 

"Let's all go to sleep then."

"Bo, didn't you want to get yakiniku?" Kuro asked.

"Wait we didn't eat dinner. Wait!" Bokuto whisper-shouted and frowned.

"How about we just get takeout or something? Or you guys can go on a date and I'll stay here to take care of Kenma." Akaashi suggested. 

"But we don't want to leave you out." Bokuto said.

"Mhm."

"Can you guys get take out then please? Then we can all eat here." Both nodded. 

"Bo and I will go get some sushi then since it'll be easier to eat." Kuroo said, pulling away from the cuddle. Kenma had moved closer to Akaashi in his sleep since Kuroo's body heat was gone. Bokuto had done the same so Akaashi pulled a blanket over the both of them.

"Cya later 'Kaashi. Love you." 

"Love you 'Kaashi!"

"I love you guys too." Akaashi said with a smile, running his hands through Kenma's hair. Bokuto and Kuroo left while Akaashi placed all his attention on Kenma. He was still sound asleep in Akaashi's arms. 

_'So warm and cute.'_ Akaashi thought. Slowly, he closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness and forgetting about dinner. He could careless right now since his boyfriends had silenced the monsters in his head, even if just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end it here for now. I might write an aftermath of this oneshot if that makes any sense but you can read each without reading the other. Thanks!! I'll make one more part with Kuroo as the main focus before writing a smut fic maybe. Also, I'm very sorry for the reference in the last part. If you understand it, I'm sorry I couldn't help it and I want yall to hurt. Just kidding.


	5. Kuroo is Stressed [Angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon Universe ; Before Training Camp
> 
> Status: Finished
> 
> Series or Oneshot: Oneshot
> 
> Sorry it took some time to get this out. I couldn't think of what I wanted this to be about and drafted a lot of random ideas but none seemed to work for me. This week has also been really tough for me so I'm really sorry if this is a lot worse than the other ones. I'd like to write more angst in the future since I usually end up with hurt & comfort instead of angst like I'm trying to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Next week, it would be exams week in Nekoma. That stressed Kuroo out so badly since he still had to balance being the volleyball captain, college applications, and his relationship with Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma. 

Kenma wasn't as stressed as Kuroo since he could always ask Akaashi for help. The latter was well rounded in each subject and had complete notes all the time. Bokuto on the other hand, did not. He didn't get outstanding grades in his classes but still passed. 

Either way, Bokuto was planning on becoming a professional volleyball player in the future since he was already one of the top 5 aces in Japan. Kuroo wasn't planning on playing volleyball professionally in the future so he had to get good grades to get into a good university.

What made this entire week worse was Kuroo acting cold and rude towards his boyfriends and teammates. It was so unlike him.

_Bzzt!_ Kuroo sighed at the noise from his phone, checking it and seeing a message from his boyfriends.

_July 3, Thursday [8:34pm]_

_Owlboi: @roosterhead can we stay over if you're not busy :3_

_Roosterhead: i'm busy with studying but you guys can come over if you want <3_

_Kitten: omw_

_Apathy-kun: me and bokuto are heading there too :)_

_Owlboi: luv you <3333_

A few seconds after, Kuroo heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs and opened the door where Kenma was, holding his Nintendo Switch in his hands.

"Come in."

"Thanks Kuro." Kenma said while he went into Kuroo's house and straight to his room. Kuroo sighed, following right after him. 

His desk was scattered with papers and notebooks along with a few different pens and his laptop. Kenma grumbled quietly. He was overworking and stressing himself again, just like he always did before exams.

"Sorry for the mess." Kenma shrugged and went to Kuroo's closet, getting one of his hoodies. He put it on and sat on the bed to continue playing his games.

Kuroo went back to studying and then there was a somewhat tense silence between them. It felt suffocating to Kenma. The latter walked up to Kuroo, causing him to look at him.

"Yes Pudding?" 

"Can we cuddle?" Kuroo nodded and Kenma sat on his lap, getting comfortable. Kuroo wrapped one arm around him while he used the other to answer some reviewers from his other friends.

Kenma shifted slightly to lean into Kuroo's chest.

"... Love you..." Kuroo slightly blushed and kisses the top of Kenma's head.

"I love you too." He said quietly before going back to his studies.

Some time had passed and Kuroo's doorbell started ringing again. Unlike Kenma, the doorbell continued ringing without stopping. Kuroo let out an annoyed sigh and placed Kenma down on the chair to go downstairs and let Bokuto and Akaashi in.

He opened the door, his eyes still twitching because of all the noise. Bokuto flashed him a bright smile, Akaashi sighing as well.

"Hey Kuro!! Can we come in?" 

"Fine." Kuroo said, still pissed off. Bokuto couldn't read the mood and just walked in and hugged him before they went to his room. 

"Kenma!!!" Bokuto exclaimed, running up to the tinnier boy and spinning him around. The latter slightly smiled but that was he did before going back to his game.

"Bokuto, I think you should calm down. Kuro and Kenma both have to study for their exams next week." 

"Awww okay 'Kaashi. I'm sorry Kuro and Kenma." 

"It's alright, Bo. I have to get back to studying now." Kuroo said with a sigh.

"Can you help me study, 'Kaashi?" Kenma asked quietly.

"Mhm. Which subject do you want me to help with?" Akaashi asked Kenma quietly. 

"Math please." Akaashi nodded and sat on the bed with Kenma who brought out his notebook to go over it with him. 

Bokuto pouted when they were all busy and he wasn't doing anything. Either way, he decided to go to Kuroo and rest his head on his shoulder, the latter flinching at the sudden weight but relaxing when he realized it was him.

"Oh, sorry Kuro. Did I scare you?"

"A little. It's alright though." He said with a sigh and went back to studying. Bokuto was already starting to fidget and move around which annoyed Kuroo but he didn't say anything about it. Bokuto was almost always like that which he understood but it could just get really annoying at times, just like now.

Soon enough, it was too much for him.

"Bokuto, could you please stop moving around?" Kuroo asked with annoyance, emphasizing on the word please. His eyes widened when Kuroo used his full name and he removed his head off of his shoulders and his arms around his waist. 

"...Sorry Kuro..." Bokuto said quietly, his bottom lip starting to quiver and his hair deflated. Tears pooled his eyes but he quickly wiped them away before the fell. He stood up, getting his backpack.

"Wait Bo I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok. I'll just go home." Bokuto mumbled, leaving his room. The door quietly closing echoed through the room and caused a wave of guilt to hit Kuroo.

"Kuro... You know he gets really sensitive when he thinks we're in a bad mood because of him." Akaashi reminded Kuroo. 

"I know, okay?! I didn't mean to get mad!!" Kuroo exclaimed, the stress finally getting to him. Kenma whimpered slightly and hid behind Akaashi.

"Now you're getting mad at me." Akaashi told him. 

"Crap. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to." 

"I know and I understand you've been really stressed lately. Even so, it still hurts and you need to apologize to Bokuto. He's a lot more sensitive than I am." Kuroo immediately stood up.

"Alright. Thanks 'Kaashi." Kuroo said, before leaving his room and running down the stairs quickly. Bokuto was putting on his shoes when Kuroo got there.

"Wait Bo!!" Bokuto ignored him and was about to leave until Kuroo took hold of his wrist.

"I don't want to talk right now, Kuro." 

"Please? I just want to apologize." Bokuto shook his head and forcefully fought against Kuroo's grip. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto.

"I'm really sorry, Bo. The stress got to me and I shouldn't have let it out on you. That was entirely my fault. Can you forgive me please...?" Kuroo apologized sincerely. He really did mean what he said.

"...Okay." Kuroo smiled slightly and kissed Bokuto's cheek.

"Thank you Bo. I do mean what I said though. I'll try my best not to repeat that again." 

"Mhm." Kuroo intertwined their hands and they walked back to Kuroo's room where Akaashi and Kenma were still studying.

"Did you two make up?" Kenma asked quietly. He hated seeing fights especially if it was between people he cared about.

"We did. Sorry if that scared you, Kenma." Bokuto told him.

"It's okay." 

"I'm going to go to sleep soon." Akaashi told them with a yawn. He stood up and took some clothes with him and went to the bathroom. He changed into a shirt and shorts while Kuroo went back to studying. 

Bokuto laid his head on Kuroo's lap while the latter ran his fingers through his hair while checking his answers in the reviewer.

"Kuro?" He hummed in response. "Why are you studying so hard?" 

"I'm not planning on doing volleyball professionally like you are so I have to study hard and get into a good college." 

"Oh okay."

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Akaashi greeted, getting under the covers and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight 'Kaashi."

~

A few hours had passed and now they were all asleep except Kuroo who was just about to go to sleep. Kenma was using Akaashi's chest as a pillow while Bokuto cuddled Akaashi. Kuroo hopped into bed with them and wrapped his arms around Bokuto. He still felt very guilty about getting mad at him earlier.

Even though the he was asleep, he snuggled into Kuroo's chest. Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Goodnight. Love you guys." Kuroo said quietly, softly kissing their cheeks before going back to his place and closing his eyes.

* * *

The next day was similar to the previous ; Kuroo was getting rattled easily and he didn't mean to take that out on everybody around him.

"Oy Kuroo!! Why are you so angry today?" Lev asked, half-joking but he really was concerned.

"It's nothing Lev." Kuroo snapped back with annoyance.

"No need to be so angry, Kuroo. He's just concerned." Yaku said, getting equally pissed off with how Kuroo had been acting with the entire team.

"He's right, Kuro..." Kenma said quietly, trying to reach his hand out but Kuroo hit it away. Kenma flinched and went behind Yaku.

"Can you not right now, Kenma?" 

"We get it, you're stressed and all that but you need to calm down and stop taking it out on us. At least apologize to Kenma for hitting him." Yaku demanded. He really didn't like how Kuroo was acting cold and rude to the team even if it wasn't on purpose. None of the team liked how he was acting.

"I... I hit Kenma...?" Kuroo asked quietly, finally realizing that in his fit of rage and stress, he did something he couldn't believe he would do.

"Yes you did." Inuoka told him.

"I'm really sorry, Pudding. I'm trying, really, I am." Kenma quietly went away from Yaku and hugged Kuroo. He hugged back and rested his head on top of Kenma's.

"Kuroo, go home for now please. Sort out what you have to do."

"Okay... I'm really sorry for how I've been this entire practice towards all of you. Good luck for all your exams and practice." Kuroo greeted quietly and pulling away from Kenma's embrace. before getting his things and leaving the gym. 

"Are you alright, Kenma?" Yamamoto asked, realizing that tears were pooling up in his eyes.

"I guess so." 

"You can rest for now if you're really not okay and Teshiro can help out in your place." Kai told him.

"Mhm." Kenma was hurt, not very much physically but emotionally. Throughout his years of knowing him, he had never done anything to Kenma that was similar to that. He had never gotten truly mad at him or hit him either and that hurt even more than the bruising on his wrist.

After Kuroo arrived home, he broke down. Even though he was feeling overwhelmed, he couldn't and shouldn't act like that towards anyone. The thought of hurting someone he cared about scared him so much, even more than the exams that caused him to hurt them.

The guilt in his chest kept on growing and growing while thinking about what he did in the past few days and how he treated his friends and boyfriends. Shakily, he brought his phone out and texted two group chats: one with his teammates and the other with his boyfriends.

_July 4, Friday [5:19pm]_

_Roosterhead: hey guys. I'm really sorry about the way I was acting towards you guys. I think i just need some time alone to reflect and all that. thanks guys :)_

After sending that message, he threw his phone on the bed and screamed into his pillow. He still couldn't believe he would do something so mean and idiotic. 

Meanwhile, Bokuto and Akaashi were taking a break when they saw the message from Kuroo.

"Did you see the message from Kuro?"

"Mhm. Do you think something happened?" 

"Maybe. Can we do anything to comfort him?" Akaashi sighed quietly when Bokuto said that.

"I don't think so, Bokuto. Let's leave him alone for now like he asked." Bokuto nodded and hugged Akaashi, resting his head against his shoulder.

"Okay. Can we leave something for him then? Like food maybe?"

"Sure, Bokuto."

* * *

The next two days were peaceful yet somehow worse than the previous days. Kuroo wasn't replying to any of their messages, he wasn't active on any social media at all, he was barely outside of his room and not even his boyfriends had seen him that weekend.

It was currently 11pm the day before the exams. Kuroo was finishing up some last minute reviews and had fallen asleep at 2am doing some extra preparations for the social studies exams ; it was his worst subject after all. 

Sadly, that caused him to wake up late and almost be late for school but he made it in time. The only problem was he had less than 5 minutes to go over his notes again before he had to take the exam paper for social studies.

It was surprisingly harder than he had thought it would be. After the quiz, there was a small 15 minute break for the entire school after the exam and he went straight to Kenma's classroom. 

As soon as he opened the door, Kenma glanced towards him and his eyes lit up slightly, glad to see that he was feeling a lot better than before. He stood up and ran up to give him a small hug. Kuroo hugged back and patted Kenma's head. 

"How was your exam?" 

"It was okay. A little harder than I expected but okay." 

"Same here. Do you want me to help you review for science?" Kenma shook his head.

"No need. I know you're busy with your own preparations." Kenma said quietly, based on how he was acting the past week towards him, their other boyfriends and their teammates. 

"I promise I'll make it up to everyone after our exams. I'm really sorry, Pudding." Kuroo said sincerely. Kenma buried his face deeper into his chest and nodded.

"Promise?" 

"Mhm. Promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this oneshot! I'm planning on writing a few more general prompts without it being centric on one of them but I'll still write some of those from time to time. Please also leave any ideas that you'd like to see and I'll try and get to them as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed reading it!!


	6. Valentine's Day - Part 1 [Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon Universe ; Near Valentine's Day
> 
> Status: WIP
> 
> Series or Oneshot: 3-Part Series (Each part can be read separately without reading the others and still make sense though)
> 
> I felt bad making the last one kinda angsty so I decided to try and make this pure fluff. I had this idea in the back of my mind even though Valentine's day was like, a month ago. On another note, I'll probably be doing weekly updates so I can also balance everything I have to do and not get stressed like Kuroo in the last chapter but I might post a little late at times. Lastly, I hope you enjoy!

It was almost Valentine's day, a day that most people in Nekoma and Fukurodani dreaded. It usually consisted of seeing couples act all lovey dovey with each other, rejection, feeling single or all three of them at once.

This was not the case for Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma. This was going to be their first Valentine's day with each other since they started dating.

" 'Kaashi!! 'Kaashi!!! It's almost Valentine's day!!" Bokuto exclaimed with excitement. Akaashi smiled slightly.

"It is, Bokuto." Akaashi was also very happy. They all planned to go on a date somewhere after classes before sleeping over at a resort that Kenma's family owned.

"Oh to be in a loving relationship." One of their teammates said, causing the others to laugh alongside him.

Meanwhile in Nekoma, Kenma was freaking out, something out of character for him while Kuroo was trying to get him to calm down.

"I don't think my gift for you guys is alright..." Kenma mumbled.

"It's the thought that counts, Pudding. We'll appreciate anything you get us."

"I know but I just don't think it's that good."

"Again, we'll appreciate anything you get us. I still think I'm going to have the best gift though." Kuroo said, challenging him as a way to try and get his mind off his anxiety. Kenma always loved a good challenge, another reason why he loved playing video games.

"Hmph." Kenma pouted slightly and turned away from Kuroo.

"Are you sure you're not made out out of copper and tellurium?" Kuroo asked him since his pout just looked so cute. Kenma's face heated up, knowing what he meant. After all, Kuroo always sang the periodic table song with Bokuto chiming in from time to time.

"Shut up, Kuro." The latter rolled his eyes playfully and kissed the top of Kenma's head.

"Love you too, Pudding."

"Come on, lovebirds. Back to practice."

~

"Alright! Don't forget that Kai is in charge of practice tomorrow since Kenma and I will be out for Valentine's." Kuroo said, closing practice.

Both teams ended practice at around 7pm. Kuroo and Kenma walked home together, like always, while Bokuto and Akaashi took a taxi to Akaashi's house. They were all supposed to stay over at one person's house but some things came up so they couldn't.

Instead, they decided to video call each other for as long as they could. After all, they still had school the next day.

_Owlboi is starting a video chat..._

Kuroo answered from his phone and setting it on his desk while Kenma brought out his homework.

"Kuro!!! Kenma!!!" Bokuto greeted with a bright smile. Kenma immediately turned to the camera and smiled slightly.

"Hey Bo, 'Kaashi." They said at the same time.

"Jinx. You owe me a kiss on the lips." Kenma raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it 'You owe me a soda'?" He asked.

"Well yes, but no. Can I have my kiss now?" Kenma slightly blushed while Kuroo tapped his lip a bit. Kenma leaned closer to his face and gave a light peck on the kiss, quickly getting flustered.

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?" They both shook their heads.

"How about you guys?"

" 'Kaashi made us some food so we're okay."

"Alright then. Should we order food, Kuro?" He nodded, opening an app on his phone.

"What do you want, Pudding?"

"I'm alright with anything."

"Damn, we're not going to get anywhere then since I'm okay with whatever you want." Kenma chuckled slightly.

"Then let's get apple pie...?" Kuroo facepalmed.

"Pudding, you can't just eat apple pie for dinner. That's unhealthy especially since you barely eat anything and you don't eat vegetables often." Kenma lightly grumbled.

"Fine then you choose." Kuroo gave Kenma a smile, one with pure evil behind it. It made Kenma shiver slightly ; he knew something absolutely terrible was going to happen.

"Well then, we're going to get something healthy with lots of vegetables-"

"Wait let me pick!!" The entire group started laughing while Kenma pouted.

"Seriously though, you have to eat healthy. Why don't we get udon then apple pie for desert?"

"...Ok." Kuroo smiled and ordered the food.

"Alright. It should arrive in probably 20 minutes. Until then, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I have some homework to get finished." Akaashi told them, bringing out his school binder to see what he had to do and when it was due.

"You're so organized, 'Kaashi." Kenma commented.

"Thank you, Kenma. Could you put on some music please?" Kenma brought out his phone, placing it next to the microphone and maxing out the volume. Akaashi smiled slightly before starting on his homework.

"Wait I just remembered this but super important announcement!" They all looked at Bokuto who smiled in return.

"What is it?"

"I have plans for our date tomorrow and I also have gifts for tomorrow."

"That totally ruined the surprise element." Kenma and Akaashi nodded in agreement.

"Oy at least I told you guys in advanced!!! Besides, I'm super excited about it!!"

"That's good. Well, I have to work on a group project so I'll be in a Discord call with them. I'll stay muted as much as I can though."

"Mhm. Just tell us when you're unmuted."

"Thanks guys. Sorry about it."

"No need to apologize. I think I have some homework to do too." 

"I love how we're all so busy." After that sarcastic comment, both sides stayed quiet while listening to the music and doing their work, Kuroo occasionally speaking up because of his group project.

Time flew by quickly and there was suddenly a doorbell at Kenma's house.

"That's probably the food. Could you get it, Pudding?" Kenma looked up from his textbook, shaking his head profusely. It was like his social anxiety knew what was about to happen because a feeling of panic started bubbling in his chest. It was really difficult for him to talk to other people, especially strangers.

Sighing, Kuroo unmuted his mic in Discord.

"I'll just be afk for a moment, sorry guys." He said before muting his mic, going on deafen and removing his headphones. 

"Sorry Kuro..."

"It's okay. I know it's really hard for you to interact with other people. Is it okay if we eat in your room?" 

"Mhm." Kuroo smiled before leaving Kenma's room to go get the food.

" 'Kaashi? Bo?" 

"Yes Kenma?" Kenma hesitated for a moment before grumbling under his breath.

"Darling, we can't hear what you're saying."

"I don't think you'll like what I got you for Valentine's day." He repeated.

"Kenma, I don't care what it is long as it comes from the heart." Bokuto told him honestly. He really didn't care what Kenma got since it was the thought that counted. He didn't even expect gifts or anything similar to that either.

"Same here. Honestly, I don't think my gifts for you guys are very special either." 

"Your gift is probably super cool too." Bokuto huffed, Akaashi smiling slightly.

"Thanks Bokuto." 

"Alright! Food's here!" Kuroo said as he opened the door and handed Kenma his udon.

"Where's the apple pie...?" They all lightly chuckled at Kenma's reaction.

"Ouch, not even a kiss from my own boyfriend. I'll give it to you after you finish your dinner." Kenma lightly pouted but knew this was just his way of trying to get him to eat more and be healthier. It was something he loved and hated at the same time.

"You guys are so mean to me." Kenma mumbled under his breath in a joking manner. 

"Kuro?"

"Yes Bo?" 

"Can you help me with math please? I still don't understand how to do this!!" 

"What is it?" 

"Functions. I can't even function so why are we learning this?!?!" Akaashi lip tilted upwards.

"And this is why you barely pass math." 

" 'Kaashi!!!! That's so mean!!" He exclaimed but not taking it seriously or to heart.

"He does have a point though." Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms together.

"Fine then I guess we're not going to the arcade tomorrow." Kenma's ears immediately perked up.

"Arcade? Did you say arcade?" Bokuto immediately covered his mouth.

"Uh oh I said too much. Gotta blast!" 

"I- Bo where are you going to go?" Kuroo asked, perplexed.

"Doesn't matter! Abort mission!!" The rest started laughing at Bokuto's childish behavior, the latter joining with them after some time.

"Kenma, you have to eat your food!" Bokuto exclaimed, trying to get the attention off of him and his plan.

"Yeah. Bo actually has a point." Kenma split his chopsticks and took a bite of his food.

"Happy?" 

"Very." Akaashi replied with a smile. Kenma lightly blushed and continued to eat his food and Kuroo started as well while getting out his math book.

"What page and what problem?" 

"147, first problem on the page." Kuroo nodded, opening his book to that page.

"Oh, this one."

"Explain it after your group work, okay?" 

"I totally forgot you still had a group work to do."

"Same." Kuroo added, making Kenma and Akaashi facepalm at their boyfriends' shared brain cell. 

Kuroo just brushed it off before going back on Kenma's bed and unmuting his mic.

"Hey sorry. I'm back now. What else do we have to do?" 

"Not much. We just have to finish citing the sources in APA format and the conclusion then we should be done." 

"Oh okay. I can APA the sources so you guys can work on the conclusion."

"Thanks Kuroo-san."

"No problem. Is it okay if I leave the call now?"

"Yeah. Cya man."

Then, he disconnected from the call and removed his headphones.

"I'll just finish this then I can help you with math, Bo."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Kuro!! Love ya!" Kuroo smiled in response before citing the sources they used for their research paper.

"Can I have my apple pie now?" Kenma asked, showing Kuro the empty food container.

"Just wait a bit, Pudding. I need to finish this really quickly." Kenma nodded and brought out his Nintendo DS, opening up his saved file of Pokemon Platinum.

"What are you playing, Kenma?" Akaashi asked with curiosity. 

"Pokemon Platinum." 

"Oh! What starter did you choose?"

"Chimchar but it's an Infernape now. I'm in the battle against Candice."

"Cool. Have you finished with all your homework?"

"Mhm 'Kaashi." 

"That's good. I just have to proof read something then I'm done too." 

"Alright, Pudding! I'll give you your apple pie now." 

"Thanks Kuro." Kuroo left the room to get it before coming back and handing it to Kenma.

The rest of the night was filled with them helping each other with schoolwork, jamming to music, funny stories and just random things that made them all laugh to the point they were in tears or rolling on the ground.

* * *

"Alright, alright. We gotta stop laughing!!" Kuroo said but then started laughing even more.

"It's almost Valentine's!!" Bokuto exclaimed while laughing but slowly coming to a halt.

"I have an alarm for 12am." Akaashi said, his face still red from laughing.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun or laughed that much before." Kenma said, still on the floor

"Same." Akaashi replied with a smile.

Soon enough, an alarm rang once the clock hit 12am. 

"Happy Valentine's!!!" They all greeted at almost the same time.

"Ha! I said it first." Bokuto exclaimed with pride.

"No, I did!!!" Kuroo argued. 

"Not again." Kenma mumbled but this little rivalry between them was always in good fun and they knew that. It was always so entertaining to see them compete like this.

"Shush Kuro!! I said it first!" 

"Let's let Kenma and 'Kaashi decide then! Which one of us said it first?" 

"I- We all said it at practically the same time."

"Yeah but one of us said it before the others so who was it?!?"

"Sheesh no need to yell. Let's just pretend you both said it at the same time." Kenma said while changing the song to one that Bokuto and Kuroo would blast almost all the time. 

"Kenma did you just-"

"Yes I did." 

"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan!!!" Bokuto began singing the first two lyrics. 

"Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?" Kuroo sang, completely forgetting about the little argument with Bokuto. Akaashi and Kenma both felt relieved and happy to see them stop violently flirting with each other.

"Come on guys!! It's our favorite part!" Bokuto pleaded to them when the chorus was about to come up. Both shrugged with a smile.

"So I put my hands up!! They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away!" Bokuto started.

"I'm noddin' my head like, yeah. Movin' my hips like, yeah." Kenma sang quietly after Bokuto. Akaashi sighed before singing the next lines.

"I got my hands up, they're playing my song. They know I'm gonna be okay." 

"Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A!!! Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A!!" They all laughed again after that. 

"As much as I'd like to spend more time with you guys, it's getting quite late and we still have school." Akaashi told them.

"Aww. That was really fun though!" Bokuto said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Yeah. We should do that more often." Kenma said, something that was quite out of character for him and surprised them.

"Even Kenma found it fun. We'll have more time for this tomorrow though."

"Kuro, don't you mean later? I think you forgot it was technically Valentine's already."

"Oh yeah it is!" Suddenly, Bokuto yawned.

" 'Kaashi's right. Let's go to sleep." Bokuto said while his eyes were beginning to close and he hugged Akaashi.

"Okay, Bokuto. We'll hang up now. Goodnight and love you guys." Akaashi said.

"Love you guys too." Akaashi looked at Bokuto to see if he would greet them too but he was already asleep.

"I'm sure Bokuto would also say goodnight and he loves you guys too. Cya." Akaashi greeted before hanging up. 

He proceeded to carry Bokuto to his bed and laid him down on it before crawling in to cuddle with him. Bokuto wrapped his arms tighter around Akaashi and nuzzled his head into his hair, making the latter blush but smile.

"Goodnight Bokuto. I love you." He said while giving Bokuto a kiss on the cheek and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kenma and Kuroo were laying in bed together but not sleeping. Their sleep schedule was pretty messed up after all.

"I'm glad you guys put up with me." Kenma said quietly.

"Hm? What do you mean, Pudding?"

"I'm not really good at showing affection and I'm really shy too."

"So? We know you care about us even if you don't know how to show it." Kenma still felt uneasy about himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Now close your eyes. You're starting to overthink things again." Kenma sighed.

"Okay Kuro. I'll try to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you too."

* * *

The school day went just like it normally did but their dismissal was different. Instead of going to practice, Bokuto and Akaashi went to Nekoma partly because their school ended a bit earlier than theirs but also because it was easier to get to the station from Nekoma. _Bzzt!_

_Roosterhead: just finished class :)_

_Apathy-kun: we're on our way to nekoma rn. We should get there in a couple of minutes_

_Kitten: We're going to the arcade, right??_

_Apathy-kun: yup. Do you guys have extra clothes you want to change into?_

_Kitten: yes._

_Apathy-kun: Ok :)_

"Bokuto, their classes are done so let's hurry."

"Okay 'Kaashi!!" Bokuto then grabbed onto Akaashi's hand and began running, the latter was surprised at first but began running with him.

A few minutes passed by and they appeared in Nekoma where most students were already leaving or had left the premises. Kuroo and Kenma were just waiting at the gates though.

"Kenma, Kuro." Akaashi called out, making the two turn to them with a smile.

"Hey 'Kaashi, Bo. Ready to go?"

"Oh hey that rhymed!" 

"We're ready to go." 

"Alright. Let's go leave our things at the resort suite thing that Kenma reserved." Kuroo said while beginning to walk towards the nearest station. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma trailed behind him.

"We're going to the arcade right?" Kenma asked quietly.

"Yup! I figured it would be something you'd all like but we can do something else if you guys want." 

"It's alright, Bokuto." Akaashi said while they arrived at the subway station. 

"Fukutoshin Line, right?" Kenma asked.

"I think so. Kuro, can you double check please?"

"Alright Bo." They walked towards a map and Kuroo double checked to see if their information was right.

"Hm... We're going the right way. It'll be pretty crowded though but I'm pretty sure you know that." They nodded, all looking at Kenma. After all, he didn't like cramped places either.

"I'm alright with that." 

"You sure?" 

"Mhm. Let's just go." 

"Someone's eager to go." Kuroo teased while Kenma's whole body stiffened.

"Shut it Kuro." 

"Jeez, Pudding! You know I was just joking." Kenma crossed his arms and continued in the direction of the subway trains.

"Aww Kenma! Are you embarrassed?" Kenma didn't reply.

"Bokuto, Kuro, stop. You're making Kenma uncomfortable."

"Sorry 'Kaashi."

"Don't apologize to me."

"Kenma, we're really sorry." Bokuto said, frowning.

"It's okay guys. I'm not mad or anything, just want to get there right now."

"Thank kami, I was worried we got you in a bad mood." Kuroo said while letting out a breath of relief and bringing out his student pass to use at the fare gates.

After getting through those, they proceeded to the platform where many people were already waiting. Kenma felt uncomfortable being surrounded by this many people and it was easy to tell. He really wouldn't want people to see or notice him in any way either.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Bokuto offered and Kenma took it. He intertwined his hands with the other and squeezed lightly. 

"Thank you, Bo." He gave Kenma a bright smile in return.

"No need to thank me, Kenma." 

Soon, the train door opened and people started going in and out. They went in but it was quite crowded. Kenma could feel a lump beginning to form in his throat and he held onto Akaashi's hand. He gently caressed the top of Kenma's head before kissing it softly.

"It's so much more crowded than usual."

"Probably because most schools end around this time and Shibuya is very busy too."

"Will you be okay?" Kenma hesitantly nodded and squeezed on tighter to both of their hands.

"Yeah... Sorry about all this."

"No need to apologize. We completely understand." Kuroo said with a slight smile before looking at a screen with their destinations. 

"This stop is ours." Kuroo told them, making Kenma let out a sigh of relief.

Once the doors opened, Kenma unintentionally dragged Bokuto and Akaashi out with him when he was walking out. He was glad to be out of that cramped space.

"So, how do you guys wanna do this?" Kenma asked.

"Maybe we could go to the resort and get changed there. After that, we could probably get some food or go straight to the arcade that Bokuto was talking about." Akaashi suggested.

"I'm alright with that."

"Same." 

They left the station soon after that and walked in the direction of the resort. Kenma was holding onto Bokuto's hand and Kuroo was holding onto Akaashi's. 

When they arrived, they placed all their stuff in the corner of the room along with their presents for each other that they left earlier in the week. They all got changed separately into some casual clothes before leaving for the mall. 

"What floor is the arcade?" Akaashi asked.

"Fourth floor. I think there's a bubble tea shop on the way too if you guys want." Bokuto told them.

"Ooh! I want some!" Kuroo said excitedly and Kenma just shrugged.

"Alright! Let's get bubble tea then to the arcade it is." Akaashi smiled slightly while they continued up their walk there. Bokuto was right about the bubble tea shop and they each got a drink there before going into the arcade. 

The moment Bokuto and Kuroo laid eyes on Dance Dance Revolution, Akaashi and Kenma knew they were going to be doing that all afternoon. Well, most of the afternoon probably.

" 'Kaashi!! Pudding!!! Can we go there?!!?!" Kuroo exclaimed with a bright smile. 

"Alright, alright." They immediately handed Akaashi and Kenma their drinks before running to the game.

"Woohoo!!!!!" They placed some coins in the machine, picked their song and started dancing to it. 

"Typical Bokuto and Kuro." Akaashi said with a smile. Kenma smiled as well before putting their drinks down and going to a crane machine nearby. 

"Can I?" 

"Of course. I'll make sure they don't do anything dumb."

"Thanks 'Kaashi." He said before getting his wallet out and placing a coin in. The game started and he had three chances to try and get some prizes that he would inevitably end up giving to his boyfriends.

 _'If I let it drop down here, then the claw will latch onto the neck but there isn't much surface area there and it's quite thin so it'll probably lose hold of it. It also depends on how tight the grip of the hook is. Let's just try once to get a feel for it then I can strategize from there.'_ Kenma thought while hovering the claw over a different plush.

He pressed the button and kept note of how the crane was moving and how tight the hook was holding onto the Eevee plush he chose. It wasn't very tight and halfway through bringing the Eevee back, it fell but it was a lot closer to the box. 

Sighing, he positioned the claw again so it would drop the plush into the box and pressed the button again. It should work. 

His initial guess was right and the plush dropped into the box and he won it. He still had one more try though so he aimed for the plush he wanted, Espeon. 

Though he wanted it, he knew it wasn't going to happen since it was so far from the box. Either way, he still tried it and failed. It didn't surprise him at all so he just took his prize and went back to Akaashi.

He quietly used it to nudge Akaashi's shoulder who smiled in return.

"Congrats, Kenma. Bokuto and Kuro are still playing. Do you want to do something together?" Akaashi asked while handing him his drink. Kenma took it before nodding.

"Mhm. What game do you want to play?"

"I'm alright with anything." Kenma nodded and held onto Akaashi's hand. He started dragging him to a shooting game.

"Is this game alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright with it." Kenma smiled and inserted a card into the machine, starting the game.

~

That afternoon was filled with fun, laughter and competition with each other. They all knew it was just for fun though and that was what made it enjoyable. At the end of the day, they took photos at the photobooth and got take out so that they could spend time together without having to worry about people seeing their relationship.

"Today was really fun. I really enjoyed the date you set up, Bo." Kenma said when they sat down on the bed. 

"Thanks Kenma!" 

"I enjoyed it too." Akaashi said. Bokuto smiled brightly at all of them, glad to see that they enjoyed the little surprise he had.

"Let's start giving gifts then! I wanna give mine out first." Bokuto said with excitement.

"Alright. Do you want us to close our eyes or something?"

"Exactly!" They all lightly chuckled at Bokuto's childish demeanor and covered their eyes with their hands. Only Kuroo didn't and instead tried peaking between his hands.

"Oy Kuro!! Stop peaking!" 

"Sorry, sorry." He said playfully while fully covering his eyes. Bokuto got off the bed and went to get their gifts, placing it in front of them.

"You can open your eyes now." They all uncovered their eyes and saw paper bags in front of them. 

"Happy Valentine's day!! I really love you guys a lot. I hope you guys like the gifts I got." Bokuto said with a smile. There was a flower with the paper bag and a handwritten note to all of them inside.

"Aww this is so sweet, Bo! Thank you so much." Kuroo said, tearing up slightly while reading the message. Kenma and Akaashi nodded in agreement before they reached inside to get Bokuto's gift. It was a plush of their team's mascot animal, owls for Fukurodani and cats for Nekoma.

"It's very cute, Bokuto." Akaashi said with a smile, squishing the cheeks of his owl plush. Kenma was silently hugging his cat plush and hiding his blushing face behind it.

"I'll go next." Kenma said, surprising them once again.

"Okay. Do you want us to close our eyes again."

"Mhm." They closed their eyes and Kenma placed their gifts on the bed, sliding each down to who they belonged to.

"You can open your eyes again." In front of Akaashi and Kuroo, there were gifts that looked to be book related but they wouldn't know until they opened them. In front of Bokuto, there was a paper bag. 

"Let's open on the count of three?" Bokuto suggested and the other two nodded. Kenma was nervous ; he didn't know if they would like his gift or not.

"3."

"2."

"1."

They all removed the packaging and began laughing at what Kenma chose for them. It was something personal to each of them.

Kuroo got a book of science themed pick up lines, something that he would probably use all the time if he ever ran out of any. Akaashi got a volume from one of his favorite manga series and Bokuto got a volleyball.

"Here, one last thing." Kenma said and handed them each a crocheted keychain in the shape or an ice cream. 

"Do you like them?" He asked while chipping away at his nails apprehensively.

"I like both a lot!! Did you make these yourself?" Bokuto asked, pointing to the keychain. Kenma nodded, making his eyes light up.

"Then I like this even more than I just did since you made it. It's so cute!" Kenma blushed at the compliment before smiling slightly.

"Well I like it more than you do." Kuroo challenged with a huff.

"No, I do!"

"I like it more than-"

"I like and appreciate Kenma's gifts more than you two combined."

" 'Kaashi!!" Kenma soon burst into a fit of giggles, muffling the sounds with his palm. A nice warmth spread throughout his body, making him smile even wider. Moments like these reminded him why he loved the two chaotic idiots and their blunt caretaker.

In the end, they ended up laughing too.

"Can you go next, 'Kaashi?" Kuroo asked and the other nodded in response.

"I can. Cover your eyes please." Following the same process as before, he placed their gifts in front of them before telling them to open their eyes.

"Hm? What's this?" Kenma asked curiously, shaking the bag slight before looking inside it. He let out a gasp at first before smiling. This caused Bokuto and Kuroo's curiosity to peak and they also looked into the bags.

"I got you all some of your favorite things like food and drinks. I hope you guys like it." 

"That's really sweet, 'Kaashi! Thank you!!" Bokuto exclaimed with Kuroo nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I didn't know if my gift was alright or not."

"We'll appreciate anything you get us." Kuroo told him with a smile. Akaashi smiled back before going moving closer to them. 

"It's your turn now, Kuro." Kenma said quietly, hiding his excitement as best as he can.

"Alright we saved the best for last!"

"How sure are you that your gift is going to be the best?"

"110% sure but I just want to say something before that." Kuroo cleared his throat before taking hold of their hands and getting serious. 

"These past 8 months with you guys has been the best time of my life. I don't think I've ever been happier than I am now and I'm really glad that you guys are my boyfriends. I know it's hard to be in this kind of relationship and I really appreciate the effort we all put in to make it work. I really do mean all this, from the very bottom of my heart but I don't want to keep this speech too long since that's just not my style. I love you all so, so much." 

At that point, they were all teary eyed. 

"Fine, you win." Kuroo lightly chuckled and smiled.

"I do mean all of what I said though which is why I'm giving you guys this." Kuroo said, bringing out four tiny boxes. He handed one of each to them, still smiling.

"Kuro are these...?" He shrugged.

"Maybe. Open it to find out." Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi all opened the boxes at the same time, all having mixed reactions about the gift: a promise ring. It was a plain silver color and had a love knot as part of its design, something simple yet held so much importance to them.

Kenma's tears flowed out of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, shakily bringing out and holding the ring. Akaashi was greatly surprised but he smiled and brought it out as well. Bokuto was the most emotional out of the bunch, crying tears of joy and latching onto Kuroo.

He awkwardly comforted Bokuto who wouldn't stop crying. Even though this wasn't really a competition, he definitely won it.

"I don't know if you'd like to spend the rest of your lives with me, but I'd definitely want to spend the rest of my life with you three. That's why I got us the promise rings."

"I'd like to spend the rest of my lives with you three as well. I know I don't show affection as much as Kuro and Bokuto do but I really do love you guys so much." Akaashi said and Kenma nodded in agreement. 

"Bo?"

"Of course I want to spend my life with you guys!!" He cried, wiping away at his tears as much as he could.

"What promise do you guys want to make?" Kenma asked.

"I have an idea. Let's all add our own wishes to the promise first. If we're all in agreement, let's put the rings on each other." Bokuto suggested, still sniffling. 

"I'm alright with that. Can I start?" Akaashi asked.

"Mhm."

"No matter what, I want everybody to love and cherish each other forever. That's what I want in the promise." Akaashi asked. They all nodded in agreement and Kenma went next.

"Remaining faithful. Even though this is a poly relationship, we all agreed that it would just be us four and I don't want to drag anybody else into our relationship unless we all agree to it." Kenma said.

"I completely understand what you mean, Kenma, and I agree. Can we promise to all make each other happy? It's something very cliche but I really want everybody to be happy in this relationship." Kuroo added and finally, it was Bokuto's turn.

"I want you guys to promise to communicate with each other. If somebody is unhappy or anything like that, I want you to tell us. I just want to make sure that we can all talk about anything to each other comfortably. My sisters always tell me communication is key so that's something that I want to include in our promise."

"That was... surprisingly wise and mature." Akaashi commented bluntly. 

" 'Kaashi!!!" Kuroo and Kenma both laughed lightly before bringing their promise rings out of their boxes.

"If everyone agrees, let's all give our rings to the person next to us so they can place it on us." Kuroo said, handing his to Kenma who was on his right. He took it and handed his own to Bokuto who handed his to Akaashi. The latter gave his to Kuroo. 

"I'm still a little confused with how we're going to do this." Bokuto admitted. 

"For example, you gave yours to me so I'll place it on you. It'll basically be exchanging rings but between four people." Kenma explained to Bokuto.

"Oh okay. Thanks Kenma!" 

"No problem." Akaashi said and placed Bokuto's ring on his left ring finger. He was shocked at first but smiled and did the same to Kenma. He looked at it for a moment before placing the ring in his hand on Kuroo's finger. Kuroo finished the exchange by placing the last ring on Akaashi's finger with a smile.

"This was really nice. Thank you guys." Kenma said with a smile as well. He crawled into Kuroo''s lap and intertwined his hands with Akaashi's and Bokuto's. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist before kissing him softly on the lips. 

"I love you guys." Akaashi said sincerely while Bokuto clung onto him. Akaashi turned around and kissed Bokuto who deepened the kiss and had Akaashi against the bed. Kenma quickly got flustered but turned around to give Kuroo a light kiss on the lips. He smiled before kissing Kenma as well.

That night might be more than just kisses and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for part 1! Sorry if there are parts that seemed kinda rushed, cringey or unclear. The next two parts should be posted somewhere between 1-2 weeks from now then I'll move onto a request I've gotten. Requests are still open btw if there's a scenario or trope you'd like to see and I'd like to try experimenting with different au's but maybe another time. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
